Apps:Qt APIs for Mobile Use Cases
Qt has evolved from a cross platform application and UI framework targeted at desktop operating systems, to one that also encompasses mobile devices. New APIs have been created, as discussed in the following sections, to make it easier for developers to address important mobile use cases. Note that this page does not attempt to fully document the APIs; the intention is to provide links to the core information available on qt.nokia.com and to additional examples on Forum Nokia. Qt Mobility Project APIs The Qt Mobility Project delivers cross platform APIs that are of particular value on mobile devices. As these APIs are "cross platform", they are expected to also be useful on other devices, including netbooks, laptops and desktop computers. The mobility APIs (v1.0.2) are included in the Nokia Qt SDK. If you're Apps:Using Qt with Standalone SDKs then they you will need to patch the Qt for the Symbian Platform SDK. The 1.0.2 release includes the APIs shown in the table. All of the APIs are stable/final. The APIs are well documented on doc.qt.nokia.com. This provides an overview, platform compatibility information, release notes, and instructions on how to get started. There is a whitepaper which covers similar material. Example code is linked from the documentation for each API (follow links above). There are additional examples and articles on Forum Nokia (see relevant links below). Additional functionality is expected in future releases. For more information see the blog on the Qt Mobility 1.1.0 technology preview. Relevant links * qt.nokia.com ** Download page (not needed if using the Nokia Qt SDK) ** Qt Mobility Project (Qt labs blog project page) ** Qt Mobility Project APIs Overview ** Qt mobility 1.0.0 (Qt Labs blog on v1.0.0 release) ** Qt Roadmap * qt.gitorious.org ** Latest public source code * Forum Nokia Wiki ** Qt Mobility API Basic Examples Part 1 (example) ** Qt Mobility Usage Scenario: The mSense middleware (example) ** Qt Mobility Example: Sensor Evaluation Tool (example) ** Qt Mobility example application: Fall Detector (example) ** Setting up environment for Qt Mobility API (article) ** Getting started with Qt Mobility APIs (article) ** Working with Carbide.c++ IDE for Qt Mobility APIs (article) ** Using Publish and Subscribe APIs in Qt for Symbian (wiki) ** Add contact to contact database in Qt for Symbian (wiki) ** Message Receive Notification Using Qt Mobility (wiki) ** ... and many more ... Forum Nokia Qt Mobile Extensions The Forum Nokia Qt Mobile Extensions provide platform specific Qt wrappers around Symbian C++ APIs. These were created to provide interim access to common mobile use cases on the Symbian platform (only) while the Qt Mobility APIs were been developed. The mobile extensions are provided in source form and can hence be rebuilt if necessary against the latest Qt version. They may be downloaded from the Mobile Extension wiki page: http://wiki.forum.nokia.com/index.php/Mobile_Extensions. This page also includes some usage documentation and demonstration examples. The APIs and examples are supported through Forum Nokia Qt forums. At time of writing, the Mobile Extensions (and the Qt binaries!) are not Symbian Signed (by default) and have not been validated for Samsung mobile devices. The Samsung Mobile Innovator website provides information on how to get the extensions (and Qt) working. In particular, the paper Qt on Samsung Symbian phones (Part 2) paper provides a worked example of how to create a Qt mobile extension for a sensor API along with a compass widget that uses it. The following APIs are "deprecated" because equivalent functionality is provided in the Qt Mobility APIs: * Access Point Manager API * Audio API * Contacts API * System Information API * Location API * Sensor API * Messaging API * Settings Manager API The following APIs have still not been superseded by Qt Mobility APIs at time of writing * Alarms API * Calendar API * Camera API * Installer API * Media API * Profile API * Resource Access API * Landmarks API * Telephony API * Vibra API * Utils API Category:Qt